Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous is one of various chatrooms in Kongregate __TOC__ AAA Welcome to AAA, one of the craziest, most awesome rooms on Kongregate. Here you will find, among many other strange, mystical things, ~~"'s, Kami feathers, and wove. Some of the regulars have taken up collecting Kami feathers. Also, Kami Feathers Are Worth 1000 AAA Muneyz, Yo - JorgonQ (Ummm, I mos def did not say that >.<) AxelKross: Welcome to AAA AxelKross: :D Note: To get into AAA, stick ?room_id=24091 on the end of your game's url. ^^ The official motto: AAA - Life is Hard, AAA is harder Note: KRUNK LOVES TEH AAA Important Things Many Things Are Happening That Will Affect The Future Of Kongregate. 1) Achievement Addicts Anonymous Adventures: Heroes. Possibly One Of The Most Hyped Up games From An Unknown Developer. AAAA:H Is The Story of Kong. Starting From The Beginning To Today. 2) Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period (That's what you think!) Lycaonz: erm...Kesse is back... he emailed me today/yesterday XD 3) I Have Nothing Else 4) Skwerly has left forever- get over it Keys to AAA AAA was previously owned by Kesse but is now owned by Kamisaibou. Keep up the good work ^^ Trolls Many A AAA User Succumb To The Power Of The Troll. A few include "3for5" and Any Of The "Togs" See Home Of The Tog Home of the Tog A tog is actually a subspecies of troll that has amazing endurance, sleaziness, and voracity. And they multiply like mad, but they don't live very long. Like rabbits. JorgonQ: TOG = Trolling On Gamesites These are not real togs, but were created as jokes: kamistog (Popolino) RickAstleyTog (EarthwormJim2595) Mudkipztog (EarthwormJim2595) ChuckNorrisTog (EarthwormJim2595) TheTogIsALie (Pteage) rockertog (rocker_dude12) TogsAibou (AxelKross) AngelTog (FallenAngel93) goTroctoD (XGogeta1233X) ItBeATogYo (shoshi) TOGisak (STWisak) Togular (kamisaibou) LikeATog (Lycaonz) WoveTog (pmp600) Togmire (Ganondorf) spartatog (pmp600) ITawtITawATog (xtweetyx) Togulitis (ShaneVert) Wadonkatog (Krunkbobulator) Togmire (Ganondorf) DialTforTog (pmp600) RentATog (ShaneVert) ToGoNfIr3 (GuYoNfIr3) MCtog (Kolide) papayatog (rocker_dude12) wadonkatog (Krunkbobulator) Rick_Astleytog (EarthwormJim2595) Paris_Hiltontog (EarthwormJim2595) Loltogs: If Kong allowed usernames over 16 characters long, these would be awesome togs. MayTheTogBeWithYou (spagheti_meatbal) HowMuchTogWouldAWoodTogTogIfAWoodTogCouldTogWood The Forum! AAA now has a forum!! A-Cubed (thx JorgonQ for the name) The Kingdom of Loathing Clan! AAA has a Kingdom of Loathing clan! It's Cult of personality. Not much to say here for now :P Clan leader is EarthwormJim2595, there is a forum with four sub-forums, and many of the clan regulars are on the clan. Note: When searching for the clan, make sure you don't join THE Cult of Personality! The actual one has more members, and you should be able to tell the difference by how awesome it is. :D Non-Chat Quotes “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” - LoFiction “The best Hell on Earth that's so chilled you'd think Hell has frozen over” - Lycaonz “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with any female in this room. ” - Arxalix “Pokemon! Oh, it's you and me! You know it's our destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you’re my best friend, in a world we must defend!” - bloodbullet “I can haz Kami-Feather?" - FallenAngel93 “i like to put random unanimous objects into my rectum, then ride the rollercoaster, then see if i can yak the objects out through my nose, my favourite object, a pineapple smothered in expired honey” - Rukiarcx “Her name will always be kimosabay, mighty warlord, to me :D” - wickedbeing "There is so little do do and so much time...wait. Reverse that!" - ProfMustard In-Chat Quotes “Jim + Kami = Godly Epicworm.” - Suiton “How do I acquire a Kami feather? Is it like a gold star?” - Pteage “That which does not kill me, had better run pretty damn fast!” - xtweetyx “I invented Kami feathers lol.” - EarthwormJim2595 “I Like Pie” - Arxalix ~Throws confetti in the air for the sake of it~ - Lycaonz “In the beginning, there was nothing. Then god said, 'let there be light!' and there was still nothing, but you could see it now.” - kamisaibou “I'm certain there are bridges in your area. Please find a tall one and jump off.” - JorgonQ “Ganon ran out of awesomesawse.....now he has crankybuttah.” - caboosereturns “I have a whole gang of trolls dedicated to annoying me” - Ganondorf “Eh, I like porn, but links for it don't belong here, so...” -kamisaibou Shiaoran: I got the urge to change it to '“Eh, I LOOOOOVE porn, but links for it don't belong here, so...” -kamisaibou” XD “You know what sucks? A vacuum.” - shoshi rockerman2828: anyone know any hard badges that easy and quick to get? Kolide: Yeah Kolide: They're called easy badges “I would now like to read to you a poem. Birdy birdy, in the sky, Please don't turdy in my eye. Am I sure glad that cows don't fly.” -Kolide ToxicInsanity4: do i hear a mute comin on? Spellmaker90: NO, you can't hear a mute.... that what mute does. JorgonQ: omg stop spamming or its not real! Pteage: i cut the head off of my cock the other day, the damn thing flailed about horrendously before finally going limp. Shoshi: *tars and kamifeathers fallen* ItBeATogYo: you don't chat in the AAA, the AAA chats in you AxelKross: *Facepalm* For When The Failure is Too Epic AxelKross: *headdesk* See Facepalm AxelKross: *Footgroin* For When The Failure Is So Epic, You Must Take Yourself Out. someone: sup? kamisaibou: the ceiling! Ganondorf: the ceiling is up? *looks up* who put that there? Lycaonz: TWEETY! kamisaibou: tweety, it's your fault we have ceilings! D: caboosereturns: silence for 1 whole minute caboosereturns: wowzers caboosereturns: its a sad day in the AAA AxelKross: *Footgroin* Ganondorf: ......footgroin? Ganondorf: is that a foot and groin together? AxelKross: *Footgroin* For When The Failure Is SO EPIC, You Must Take Yourself Out. Lycaonz: this morning wen i read:'Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period' i thought he rit 'Kesse Will Come Back With Period' Lycaonz: and was like. wtf kesse's a chick? JorgonQ: Every single person EVAR has thought Kesse was a chick 64825: ill have to ban u if u keep going with this behavior pmp6OO: haha you and what army? kamisaibou: *watches everyone dive for the banstick* pmp6OO: DIVES! Ganondorf: *bonk* pmp6OO: MINEEEEEEE! kamisaibou: lol pmp6OO: *HITS kami* pmp6OO: >:D Shiaoran: yeah, you know, staring at a screen and laughing by yourself... it's crazy Anifanatic: My parents think I'm crazy becasue I point and laught at the computer screen all the time. Anifanatic: And then I turn on my computer. Ganondorf: lmao Anifanatic: I wish I could claim originality for that comment though :P 64825: this is a gay game kamisaibou: really? kamisaibou: it prefers other games of the same genre? shoshi: man, us americans are getting stronger. 30 years ago, $10 of groceries took two people to carry, now a 5-year old can do it JorgonQ: I keep getting a message saying flash scripts are running slowly, would I like to abort kamisaibou: don't abort D: kamisaibou: it'll mess everything up kamisaibou: it messes up my silence if I hit yes kamisaibou: >.> Lycaonz: it ruffles ur feathers so to speak shoshi: i was in the ROTC program. i remember once i was walking through campus and my instructor grabs me, and hes a big guy and he yells “its been 6 weeks since ie seen you in camoflauge class!” i said “im getting good” shoshi: you know there's a earthquake when your jello isnt shaking Galwyrd: wow this chat room gets off topic fast... kamisaibou: you only noticed that now? I love you trinityslash: theres a topic? rob3596: does everyone just decide to type in random sentences? AxelKross: When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep -- not screaming, like the passengers in his car. danger10032: Is kami like a mod lol FallenAngel93: kami is alot like a mod shoshi: & # 1 3 ; XGogeta1233X: nuu shoshi!! kamisaibou: ; 3 1 # & XGogeta1233X: you arent suppose to reveal the secretz!!! jackcrawf3: ;#31& kamisaibou: lol jack XD FallenAngel93: lol jack XGogeta1233X: XGogeta1233X: wtf? it didnt work XGogeta1233X: I'm blah blah and im an Achievement Addict. FallenAngel93: kami wheres that prawn you owe me! kamisaibou: it's..coming after the wiki update! XGogeta1233X: kami gave me prawn a few nights ago ProtestantHero: kami gave me crabs kamisaibou: *gives out crabs* XGogeta1233X: i was like, wheres muh prawn? and kamis all like, *hands prawn* ProtestantHero: *eats crabs* ^O^ XGogeta1233X: prawn prawn prawn prawn.. FallenAngel93: prawn prawn prawn MUSELincoln: nom nom nom XGogeta1233X: omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom FallenAngel93: prawn prawn prawn FallenAngel93: om nom nom FallenAngel93: kami gimme my prawn ~~" XGogeta1233X: Ò_Ó <----- thats muh prawn face. kamisaibou: mine is @_@ *stare* XGogeta1233X: kami likes prawn? FallenAngel93: kami loooves prawn PrOtEcToR_12345: what race game is awesome and godd??. toughdog6789: & godd? PrOtEcToR_12345: good. DaMorph: slim pickens on good race games toughdog6789: ^^^ PrOtEcToR_12345: what game is that??. toughdog6789: -_- toughdog6789: moron PrOtEcToR_12345: is that can upgrade??. DaMorph: lol... toughdog6789: omg what a fail The_Ripper: What the lamp have i got myself into kamisaibou: into AAA :D dragon_of_red: or as we prefer to call it HELL The_Ripper: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?' ProtestantHero: lol, my friend got 69 on his report card for oral ProtestantHero: nigga please FallenAngel93: did you just call me a nigga? ProtestantHero: I said please didn't I? FallenAngel93: i leave for 2 minutes and you guys are acting like idiots bloodbullet: This is AAA> of course we are acting like idiots ¬_¬ JorgonQ: And lo, it was declared that everyday shall be caturday! FallenAngel93: muted for mute-dodging toughdog6789: I WANT SOME HAWT PRAWNZ AND I WANTS IT NOW! kamisaibou: *hands toughdog cooked prawnz and bbq sauce* toughdog6789: kami can i give u a cream pie? kamisaibou: kay (Out of context! XDDD) rukiarcx: Kami: Due to the very aggressive actions of a few churchs, there are bibles pretty much everywhere. kamisaibou: yep kamisaibou: it's silly kamisaibou: if they were really religious they'd have their own bible kamisaibou: and if they weren't they wouldn't need it rukiarcx: Kami: It is just propoganda. kamisaibou: I didn't say it wasn't, I just said it was silly rukiarcx: They figure alcoholics or people down on their luck will grab it and be liek lol jesus rukiarcx: since obviously the answer to everything is jesus kamisaibou: omg really? kamisaibou: *sees complicated answer on calc midterm* *writes down 'Jesus'* kamisaibou: but we love geeks Lycaonz: "Kongregators around the world have found love...since they found out there was a badge for it' JorgonQ: Theres a badge for love now? JorgonQ: Damn (The Majesty of Colors: First Love Badge) soul4hdwn: omg! the pladin ALWAYS drops his pants soul4hdwn: why won't he drop anything else for me-.- XGogeta1233X: because hes gay, soul. kamisaibou: uh.. kaervec07: soul, that came out WAY wrong XGogeta1233X: he likes dropping his pants in front of you kamisaibou: Ganondorf: life. i needz one kamisaibou: nonono Ganon, it just ended XGogeta1233X: im a gamer. i have lots of lives. Trebor1212: banana chips. dried bananas Thundermonkey: Cowchips. Dried cows Ganondorf: Bender: It was horrible! A nightmare! Ganondorf: Fry: What happened? Ganondorf: Bender: I dreamt I was in a place of 0's and 1's and all of a sudden... I saw a two *whimper* Ganondorf: Fry: It's ok Bender, don't worry. There's no such thing as 2's. MrKytra: Kongregate Notice: You just killed the chat! Zemos12: Get out of my dreams, and into my pants. pmp600: kami! pmp600: >:O kamisaibou: :D pmp600: :P kamisaibou: pmp+Kami = win! Vitalpoison: You mean pmp + kami = emote sex pmp600: o.o pmp600: O.O Aghannor: ruki goes "MATH MATH MATH" and everyone else goes "GOD GOD GOD." repeat for 2 hours. ProfMustard: what are 'kami feathers'? shoshi: kami feathers shoshi: is that even a question? Togmire: lmoa Togmire: damnit Togmire: i just said laughing my off ass Togular: Ganon XD Togular: you made me laugh Togmire: i make a lot of people laugh surprisingly Togular: no, but mostly chat only makes me lol Togular: not actually laugh Togular: :D Krunkbobulator: what recently made you laugh? Togular: Ganon saying he said "laughing my off a--" Krunkbobulator: lol Togmire: yea, bit of dyslexia Togmire: i said "lmoa" Togular: for some reason made me actually laugh ^_^ Togmire: lmoa = la mo ah Trebor1212: lol... "WARNING! Unprotected phone sex can lead to hearing aids!" Vellocet_NZ: It's a treadmill, with a carrot on a stick dangling just in front of you = WoW Vellocet_NZ: And as long as you're happy going "OH! CARROT!" it's fun enough Thematriach: lol di vellocet just compare world of warcraft to a carrot? Vellocet_NZ: Carrot on a stick, and yes I did madjord10: hi kamisaibou: hi! ^_^ kamisaibou: welcome to AAA madjord10: cool MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us ProfMustard: *hits (fill in blank) with mutestick* (a few seconds later):*unhits (same person) with mutestick* heracoll: *nukes the world while teleporting to evil spaceship* ProfMustard: *puts spaceship on ebay and sells it* bluewolf233: mmmMMMMmm Cake kamisaibou: where? :o demonhawk30: the cake is a lie demonhawk30: dont trust it flipmytext: Bob+mean=spammer flipmytext: hug+real=fake! kamisaibou: ^^ bluewolf233: anything before but is a lie "I Love you but....." so intsead just add "i love you and in addition to..." Ironwrought: *puts Mustard on ebay, no one wants him* ProfMustard: *kills iron* ProfMustard: *puts body on ebay* Ironwrought: *the devil has just bought Mustard's soul* ProfMustard: *escaped* Ironwrought: *devil chaces mustard* ProfMustard: *used time machine to go back in time and keep iron from putting him in ebay* Ironwrought: *iron is alive* MrKytra: thats kinda sad (An epic RPSplaying story) ProfMustard: *whaps iron with candlestick* Ironwrought: *is unharmed* airploon: thats not nice 'shoots ProfMustard with revolver' Fricknmaniac: But where? AxelKross: IT WAS AIRPLOON AxelKross: IN AAA AxelKross: WITH THE REVOLVER ProfMustard: *ducks and hits air with lead pipe* airploon: 'gets tired and blowes the world the fuk up' airploon: and lives by way of minions rocket to moon ProfMustard: *goes back in time and hits air with blunt side of knife* MrKytra: keep on talking and ill kill you with a rubber spoon!!!!! MrKytra: and thats a promise airploon: *goesforward in time and takes away Prof Mustards knife* ProfMustard: *then ties kytra to airploon with rope* MrKytra: *cuts rope with rubber spoon* Steve343440: *goes forward in time and sees rest of conversation* Steve343440: lol so funny airploon: *cuts off every1s ears so cant hear scream of profanity* (discussion of what weapons have been used) airploon: *BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*(note:did have actual words) ProfMustard: *messes up air's spaceship with wrench* MrKytra: which one is stronger spoon or rubberknife? ProfMustard: FORK MrKytra: no knife silly...... rubber wont do anything, you cant eat soup with a fork so knife is it ProfMustard: *the damage I did to air's spaceship caused an explosion and a rip in time and space and sent us to the beggining then we make a truce* ryder9: Everyone has problems FallenAngel93: i has problems crest55: very true ProfMustard: THE PIE IS A NINJA INFO CARD! kamisaibou: o: GuYoNfIr3: random... kamisaibou: *noms ninja info card* Vwarcraft: guys rite GuYoNfIr3: wtf GuYoNfIr3: Someone saying im right?! Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: noctovagus: Trebor1212: ProfMustard: indy5000: ProfMustard: indy5000: Trebor1212: AxelKross: Ganondorf: rule 34 shopping cart MrEarwax: how come i in no posts?? MrEarwax: *is shamed* MrEarwax: wants to be in a wiki TooEpic: Learn 2 englishes AAA Regulars If you visit AAA, chances are you'll see many of the regulars in there. (alphabetical, so as to not show preference to anyone, except GuYoNfIr3, who is obviously the best, and is the hottest and sexiest. That sexy beast GuYoNfIr3 Aghannor - also known as "An Orghan Donor" Anifanatic aphlA Arxalix AxelKross Baalazmon Carbinekilla Chazar crest55 FallenAngel93 - Nazi Extraordinaire Fred_Fred_Burger funsizedlolx Galwyrd iCantdie JorgonQ Kaervec07 kamisaibou KlazartSC Kolide Krunkbobulator -Cute Little Octopus. LoFiction Loyosh Lycaonz - Wikia, Kong User M1S3RY Mobqueen87 MrEarwax MrKytra Onefoe PatrickBateman http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/pmp600pmp600 / pimp600 / pmp6OO Xman22 / DoveWove / DoveWove1 Popolino PopUpPirate ProfMustard ProtestantHero Pteage rocker_dude12 Rukiarcx sexmrhand shoshi spagheti_meatbal Springy Suiton themastercheif Thematriach TipsyBoy22 toughdog6789 Trebor1212 ttobbaa Vellocet_NZ Vitalpoison vyn1415 XGogeta1233X xtweetyx Zemos12 Zephry AAA Semi-Regulars Those who are in AAA often enough that we definitely recognize them, but aren't on as frequently. (also alphabetical) abbeedubbee applepie28 - also known as the triple muted Admiralseaman bloodbullet caboosereturns - The Boose dragoness188 Dyslexsick EarthwormJim2595 entityrj Homer545 Izzy392 xtweetyx's man! JesseMH8 lunaticfringe Megikat ninjaclone09 Raider00 rotteddude ShadowDragon36 themastercheif Wiikart1 Former AAA Regulars (also alphabetical) 00_Juice_00 alexmlcoapstick Grammar_Police Hadrielacus Insomnia115 maastonakki MetalVoid NightCabbage Poida podge Shangx Sharangir skwerly / Growf Solidarite Stormhawke Tetsuno TheDarkMuse TRiiGGERNOMETRY wickedbeing zakia zcollvee Togulars (in order of banning) Groatog TogBoy TogGirl TogWoman TogMan toggy AppleTog bananatog kiwitog pineappletog limetog plumtog peartog grapetog lemontog orangetog broccolitog Cattog Beavertog AmphibianTog garlictog potatotog turniptog beantog tomatotog squashtog peatog cabbagetog pumpkintog cucumbertog berrytog Stupa_Tog_999 pmptog penistog cactustog ToGMiGGeY_AppLe *note: possible tog watermelontog togedex TimeOutforGames ToOthersiGive Mastertog Walnuttog sirtog peachtog AAAradish Togregate Pietog kamifeather holders kamisaibou: infinite SUP1010: 2 ProfMustard: 13 MrEarwax: 5 Kolide: 1 and on waiting list for another *plays elevator music* everyone else: 1 (will be updated) Chat Speed Sometimes the chatroom's chat speed is super fast and there's like 100 conversations all at once! Other times it's quiet or dead silent (rare). When chat is quiet some of us organise combos of "lol's" or "XD's" or anything else. See epic AAA chat moments at: EPIC AAA Chat Moments Special Thanks Special thanks to all the contributors for this awesome wikia, keep up the good work! Contributors (Alphabetical Order) Arxalix AxelKross-For Creating New Grammar FallenAngel93-for updating quotes several times....daily kamisaibou-is teh awesome ^_^ Kolide- I dids the KoL clan part! :D Krunkbobulator- Links on regular's section Lycaonz ProfMustard- temp quotemaster & kamifeather accountant not to mention ALL the members who have made AAA a fantastic chatroom (except tog, tog must burn!) Achievement Addicts Anonymous